Dong Zhuo
Dong Zhuo was introduced in Dynasty Warriors 2 and continues to appear in every other title in the series. He usurped the authority of the Han and ends up being defeated in almost every other playable character's main storyline - even when playing as Dong Zhuo, after winning the game, the end cut scene shows an assassination in waiting. His ultimate goal is the achievement of his "grand paradise," in which he is surrounded by wealth, concubines, and freedom to pillage and destroy as he sees fit. In the Dynasty Warriors series, he is 40 years old. Role in Plot Dynasty Warriors Dong Zhuo is an imperial general who took advantage of the turmoil of the Yellow Turban Rebellion by deposing the Emperor and supporting a young heir. He becomes Prime Minister and a tyrant, and a coalition is called by Cao Cao to depose him. Dong Zhuo, along with his adopted son, the mighty Lu Bu, and the beautiful but formidable Diao Chan, faces the coalition at the Hu Lao and Si Shui Gates. Although his demise in the novel is more prolonged, in most of the games he is defeated in battle there and killed. The long term effects of his brief period of power, however, echoed for decades, as most the private army warlords that had gathered to fight him and the Yellow Turbans lost faith in the Han Dynasty. His death began the competition among them for power over China. In the Xtreme Legends games, Dong Zhuo defeats the alliance at Hu Lao Gate, scattering their leaders and killing Yuan Shao. He quickly sets out to bring the rest of China under his control, defeating Cao Cao at Guan Du and Sun Ce at He Fei. After putting the lands of Wu under Lu Bu's direct control, Dong Zhuo deposes the Emperor and confronts Liu Bei's large army, intent on restoring the Han Dynasty. He destroys the kingdom of Shu, only to find that his greatest warrior, Lu Bu, and the lovely Diao Chan have revolted against him. His fleet engages Lü Bu's army at Chi Bi, and despite the aid to Lu Bu from the remnants of Wu and Shu, Dong Zhuo is victorious over the seemingly indomitable Lu Bu, uniting China under his rule. Warriors Orochi Character information Personality Dong Zhou is a supremely egotistical and ruthless tyrant who has a penchant for labeling those who oppose him as "insects", "vermin", and "bugs" that should be squashed. He relies heavily on his most capable officers, such as Lu Bu, Hua Xiong, and Zhang Liao, and will not personally enter a battle unless he is left with little choice. Bad tempered and rude, he loves to lavish himself in luxury with fine wine, treasure, and women. He's also somewhat pampered and helpless, and unwilling to fight for himself. He often dies calling out for the aid of his soldiers or Lu Bu as he did in the novel. Appearance In Dynasty Warriors 6, he is now depicted as an even fatter person, with more royal armor and a bigger beard. He now wields a huge club, instead of his jagged-edged Tyrant sword. Voice Actors * Richard Epcar - Dynasty Warriors 4~6, Warriors Orochi series (English) * Yukitoshi Hori - Dynasty Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) * Daisuke Gōri - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series Gameplay Fighting Style Dong Zhuo fights with a longsword called the "Horror", which is serrated in later games. He fights elegantly, much like a fencer, but takes advantage of his tremendous bulk in his Musou attack, during which he flips sideways into the air and lands on the ground, causing a massive tremor. In Dynasty Warriors 6, he wields a club and shares his moveset with Xu Zhu, Huang Gai, and Wei Yan. Moveset Ground Moveset * : A stomp that knock over enemies. * , : Jumps in the air with sword up, knocking an enemy into the air. * , , ( , , ): A quick series of left-to-right slashes ended with two overhead bashes to the head. * , , , : Dong Zhuo turns around and plunges his sword from his left side. * , , , , : Headbutts the ground, creating a small quake. * , , , , , : Dong Zhuo slams his sword into the ground, causing a shockwave that knocks down nearby enemies. * : A series of slashes, ended with Dong Zhuo flipping over sideways and landing on his belly, creating a giant earthquake.. * : Jump. * , : Jump, then swing. * , ( , ): Dong Zhuo jumps, then performs a flip onto the ground, stomping the ground up to three times. Horse Moveset * : Dong Zhuo leans to each side, and swings his weapon to each side. * , , , , , : Three attacks to the right side, three to the left. * : Repeating slashes to all sides until the Musou gauge empties. * : Dismount. Weapon Guide Dynasty Warriors 4 *Level 10 Weapon: Horror *Base Attack: 47 *Stage: Lu Bu's Revolt *Requirements: Defeat all enemy officers, except Lu Bu. Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends *Level 11 Weapon: Pandemonium *Base Attack: 50 *Attributes: Level 17 Tiger Amulet, Lvel 14 Jump Scroll, Level 20 Horned Helm, Level 16 Cavalry Armor *Stage: The Ten Eunuchs *Requirements: Defeat the Ten Eunuchs with Yuan Shao alive. Achieve an 100 K.O. count. Dynasty Warriors 5 *4th Weapon: Horror *Base Attack: 36; Weight: Medium *Stats: Luck +17, Mounted +17, Defense +15, Attack +18, Life +15 *Stage: Battle of Liang Zhou (Dong Zhuo's Forces) *Location: In a crate on the western side of the map. *Requirements: After capturing all five of the enemy bases, defeat Ma Chao and Pang De. Historical information Dong Zhuo (d. May 22, 192) was a powerful warlord during the late Eastern Han Dynasty and Three Kingdoms era of China. He seized control of Luoyang in 189 after the capital fell into chaos following the death of Emperor Ling and a bloody clash between the powerful eunuch faction and the court officials. Dong Zhuo subsequently deposed the rightful heir to the throne and instated the puppet Emperor Xian. However, Dong Zhuo's tyrannical and cruel ways angered many, and warlords around the country formed a coalition against him, forcing him to move the capital west to Chang'an. Dong Zhuo was eventually assassinated by his adoptive son Lü Bu as part of a plot by Interior Minister, Wang Yun. Army Generals of Dong Zhuo *Hua Xiong *Niu Fu *Dong Min *Fan Chou *Li Ru *Hu Zhen *Wang Fang *Li Meng *Li Jue *Guo Si *Zhao Cen *Xu Rong *Jia Xu (until his assassination) *Lu Bu (assassinated Dong Zhuo and established his own army) *Gao Shun (joined Lu Bu after Dong Zhuo's assassination) *Diao Chan (joined Lu Bu after Dong Zhuo's assassination) *Zhang Liao (joined Lu Bu after Dong Zhuo's assassination) Enemies *Allied Forces *Lu Bu (after defection) See Also *Dong Zhuo Walkthrough Gallery Image:Dongzhuo-dw3.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 3 render Image:Dongzhuo.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 4 render Image:Dong Zhuo.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 5 artwork Image:Dong Zhou.jpeg|Dynasty Warriors 5 render Image:Dongzhuo-sfawakened.jpg|Awakened form in Strikeforce Image:Dongzhuo-rotkx.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms X portrait Category:Other characters